


Lunch Period

by yamanaiame



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Flowers timeline setting, Gen, Humour, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamanaiame/pseuds/yamanaiame
Summary: Ryu knew he could have asked first from Tamao, but no, he didn't. Thus, he knew it was coming to bite him back in the ass.
Relationships: Tamamura Tamao & Umemiya Ryunosuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Lunch Period

"I'm sorry sir," the clerk said, she tried to keep up a calm facade as she stared at his hand. The snickers behind him became louder, and laughing in Ryu's face would be so rude. "We don't accept it here as a payment."

Ryu knew it was coming to bite him back in the ass.  
He knew he could have asked first from Tamao, said girl would probably agree to his request, but no, the hungry grown-up man he is decided to actually take some money out of her school jacket secretly during the break. Thus, he was most likely experiencing in the most embarrassing moment of his life– trying to pay with a menstrual pad. At the school cafeteria.

"I..uhh," His stomach announces its presence ceremoniously with a loud and clear rumbling, while he still tried to find his lost voice again.  
"Ryu," Ah that familiar blood-chilling voice calls him out from behind, he could feel her glare stabbing his back repeatedly. Her furyoku dangerously seeps out of her pores. On top of that, a pair of very familiar voices were mocking him for debating his life choices.

Turning his head slowly, he swears he was watching his life flashes in his eyes, and all colors drain from his tanned face. To say the least, Tamamura Tamao was not pleased. Her jacket has been wrapped around her waist. Yet, he was thankful that Tamao wasn't able to carry harusame with her at school grounds.

"Y-Yo, Tamao-chan, good morning!"  
"Ryunosuke," her lethal gaze moves down from his eyes to his hand on the counter. Her missing pad in his sweating hand, then back to staring at him, "Are you done paying for your lunch?"  
And so, the one of the legendary thug's duo known for uniting all the gangs in Nishitōkyō, Umemiya Ryunosuke, had his so little life happiness knocked out of him with one single question.

"I'm sorry, ma'am."


End file.
